Be Like That
by e1
Summary: Izzy sees Matt on TV with Mimi and old feelings reappear... Songfic to 'Be Like That' by 3 Door Down ^^


Izzy Izumi lay down on his couch

Be Like That

Disclaimer – digimon doesn't own me… whoops… I mean I don't own digimon… LoL and the song belongs to 3 Doors Down… if this has been done b4 sry, I didn't know… k? ^^ 

----------------

Izzy Izumi lay down on his couch. He was now 28 and living in an apartment in the middle of San Fransisco. He had an honest, well-paying job, and a lot of friends. He turned his head and looked at the clock. 10:30. Bored, he turned on the TV and began his daily routine of flipping through the channels. 

His hand froze on the contol when he heard an annoucer say, "Guess who's here with us tonight? Matt Ishida with his band, digital destiny! They're here live to perform their #1 song: Ice Claw… please welcome digital destiny!"

'Matt?! Matt Ishida?!' Izzy stared at the screen as the song began. 

**_ _**

He spends his nights in California, watching

the stars on the big screen

'Wow' Izzy thought to himself. Matt had always been a good singer, but Izzy never really thought that he would have a famous band. The song wasn't really the type of songs Izzy usually listened to, but because he and Matt had been friends, he kept watching.

When the song ended, Izzy sighed and was about to switch the channel, when something caught his eye. A girl had come up to Matt and was now hugging him as the fans cheered wildly. Squinting, he propelled himself off the couch and stared at the girl. She had chestnut brown hair with big brown eyes and a smile that Izzy instantly fell in love with. Matt's voice cut into his thoughts.

"Thank you! Thanks for coming here and listening to Ice Claw…" the fans screamed again causing Izzy to jump back from the screen and hold his ears. "That song was dedicated to my girlfriend, Mimi Tachikawa!" The fangirls didn't cheer as loudly, but Izzy wasn't paying attention to that anymore. 'Mimi?!' he thought, startled. She was Matt's girlfriend? How was that possible. Izzy closed his eyes. This had all happened before. He had been in love with Mimi when they were in high school, but had been crushed when she turned him down for the star football player. Sighing, Izzy turned the TV off and went to bed.

**__**

Then he lies awake and he wonders, why

can't that be me

Cause in his life he is filled with all these good

intentions

That night, Izzy couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned but he could think of nothing else but Mimi. 

**__**

He's left a lot of things he'd rather not mention

right now

He kept remembering the time when he had told Mimi how much he cared about her… and how she had rejected him. What hurt him even more was how nice she had been about it. It just made him realize even more what a kind person she was... and made him want her even more

-- Flashback –

"Hey Mimi… can I talk to you?" Izzy asked the girl in his small, shy voice. "Sure Izzy!" They walked over to a bench and sat down. 

Izzy blushed bright red and slowly managed to stutter, "Mi-mimi… I kinda really… r-really… like you… a lot." He squeezed his eyes shut and at that moment, wished he could crawl into a whole and dissapear forever. 

Mimi took his hand and Izzy dared to open his eyes. "Izzy… you're a really great pal-" 'pal' he thought. 'Oh man.' "-but I don't feel the same way… I really don't want this to ruin our friendship though, so if you ever need anyone I'm here. And Izzy, I'm sure that someday, that special girl will come and you'll be happy."

With that she patted him on the back and walked off. Izzy sat still and didn't move from that spot for another half-hour. 'Oh man…'

-- End Flashback –

It still hurt just thinking about it. He sighed and turned over for the hundreth time that night. His final thought before he finally fell asleep was, 'I wish I could be Matt… just for a day.'

**__**

But just before he says goodnight, he looks

Give anything just to live one day, in those

shoes

If I could be like that, I would give anything

Just to live one day, in those shoes

If I could be like that, what would I do, what

would I do

Mimi walked through the park smiling and waving at people who recognized her. It was only a day after the concert and people already knew everything about her. When her legs grew tired (she was holding ten shopping bags) she sat down and was content to watch the people walking by her. 

**__**

Now and dreams we run

She spends her days up in the north park,

Watching the people as they pass

A small family walking by caught Mimi's attention. The woman was happily laughing as she pushed a stroller in front of her. The man had his arms wrapped around her shoulders and was whispering something in her ear. Mimi smiled but grew sad a moment later. She really liked Matt, but somehow she thought that she wasn't good enough for him. He did, after all, have thousands of screaming girls that he could hook up with at any time. She desperatly wanted to spend eternity with him, but she wasn't sure if Matt would want the same. Sighing, she turned her attention back to the couple.

**__**

And all she wants is just a little piece of this

dream,

Is that too much to ask

With a safe home, and a warm bed, on a quiet

little street

Mimi stood up, wobbling a little under the wieght of her shopping bags. Taking a cautious step, she failed to notice a small rock, and tripped on it. She gave a little cry as she fell, but was caught just in time by an arm. 

Turning she smiled and thanked the red-haired stranger. "Thanks… well, I better get going. Maybe I'll see you around." With that she gave the man one last smile and walked off into the throng of people. Stumbling, she bumped into another person and swore under her breath. 'What is with me today! I'm so clumsy!' She tilted her head to face the person and broke into a wide smile. "Matt! I thought you had something to do today." 

"I do," he said smiling. "My whole day is going to be taken up with being with my special girl." With that, he picked her up and carried her out of the park, girls stalking him the whole way.

**__**

All she wants is just that something to hold

onto, that's all she needs

Yeah!

Izzy felt like sobbing when he saw Mimi being carried off by Matt. She hadn't even recognized him when he saved her from falling. 'Who am I kidding?' He thought angrily. 'She doesn't love you… get over it.' Get over it. Easier said than done. Sighing he turned around and walked back to his apartment, wishing all the time that he could be Matt. 

**__**

If I could be like that, I would give anything

Just to live one day, in those shoes

If I could be like that, what would I do, what

would I do

Mimi smiled as Matt took off her blindfold. Gasping, she took in the breathtaking scene. On a hill overlooking the San Francisco bridge, a blanket lay on the floor with an appetizing meal spread out over it. 

Matt smiled at her reaction. Taking a deep breath he got down on one knee… "Mimi, the reason I brought you here was… well, you're the girl of my dreams. I love you so much and want to spend eternity with you. In other words, will you marry me?"

Squealing a barely recognizable 'yes', Mimi jumped into his arms and hugged him as if there was no tomorrow. Over her shoulder, Matt signaled the Tai, the limo driver (AN-yes… I made Tai a limousine driver… hee… I just had to add the little sweetie into the story somehow… ^^), to drive away. Then, he turned back to Mimi, and kissed her. "I love you".

**__**

I'm falling into this, dreams we run away

If I could be like that, I would give anything

Just to live one day, in those shoes

If I could be like that, what would I do, what

would I do

-- A year later –

Izzy Izumi lay down on his couch. (AN-sound familiar? ^_-) Flipping on the TV, he began surfing through the channels. Not much had changed in the past year. He had heard of Matt's band a lot, but nothing much of Mimi, though he still thought of her daily. 

"Today, here we have live coverage of the wedding of the dream couple of the two hottest people in America… Matt Ishida and Mimi Tachikawa… or should I say Mimi Ishida!" Izzy immediately switched the TV off. Sitting on the couch, he began to cry, memories of Mimi flooding into his thoughts. One thing she said to him, though, stuck out in particular. "And Izzy, I'm sure that someday, that special girl will come and you'll be happy." Izzy stopped crying, stunned. Mimi was right. Someday, a girl would play a major part in his life and he would be happy with her. Izzy smiled, finding strength in the thought. 'But,' he thought, laughing a little, 'it wouldn't hurt to be Matt for just one day…**_' _**

If I could be like that, I would give anything

Just to live one day, in those shoes

If I could be like that, what would I do, what

would I do

If I could be like that, I would give anything

Just to live one day, in those shoes

If I could be like that, what would I do, what

would I do

Falling in I feel I am falling in, to this again

-e²

Izzy… poor poor Izzy… and if any of you wonder what happened to Izzy… *smiles* he goes off and finds 'insert name' and marries them… LoL and what happened to Tai? *smiles evily* he's driving along when he meets e² and lives happily ever after… LoL… and yes, I did live in CA… ^^ Pleaz R+R thanx!


End file.
